The present invention relates to a hair styling device and, more particularly, to a hair styling device for both styling the hair and retaining the hair style in place and to a method for creating the hair styling device.
As a tool for hair styling, a hair styling accessory or device can be manipulated by a user for designs of multiple hair styles. A conventional hair styling accessory includes an elastic cord and a plurality of perforated spacers. The elastic cord with two ends tied together develops a loop body which can be stretched for development of a pair of elastic strands. The perforated spacers are mounted on the two elastic strands, so that the loop body is spaced into a plurality of loop sections through which a user's hairs to be braided penetrate. In one embodiment, the perforated spacers are beads with apertures therein, and the aperture in each spacer can be penetrated by the two elastic strands which have been stretched to shrink outer diameters thereof, so that the perforated spacers are coupled with the two elastic strands which are not stretched. In another embodiment, the conventional perforated spacer consists of two semi-cylindrical portions which adhere to each other in order to securely hold and externally position the pair of elastic strands.
The conventional hair styling accessory which works partially does not allow more perforated spacers to be added into or does not allow redundant perforated spacers to be removed from the elastic cord practically when the elastic cord assembly has been completed with the two ends of the elastic cord tied. In addition, the other problem is observed in the perforated spacers, which are not coupled with the pair of elastic strands tightly and usually loosen after a period of time. Namely, the perforated spacers cannot be securely mounted on the elastic cord which is not stretched.